


Aftermath

by Xyeliss



Category: Final Space
Genre: A sort of origin story for my FS OC, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Avocato found her during his second-in-command days, Brother-Sister Relationships, Child Abandonment, Little Cato was a babby, She’ll take care of her lil bro, Sibling Love, Toni and Little C got it rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyeliss/pseuds/Xyeliss
Summary: When dealing with an amnesiac parent, hope can be hard to find.
Relationships: Avocato & Toni, Little Cato & Toni
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Aftermath

Father’s Day

Rescuing their father had been a blur: Gary and Little Cato had raced towards Avocato’s body as it tumbled through space towards the planet beneath him, their wires halting before they could reach him, Gary decided to take Avocato’s place as he threw the Ventrexian to his son.

Afterwards, when he had woken up, they discovered he had amnesia. Little Cato was devastated, and so was Toni.

“I can’t believe it.” She muttered. “I can’t freakin’ believe it...”

Little Cato said nothing, running to his bedroom with tears in his eyes.

Toni was tempted to go after him, but felt it was best to give him space. She slid back her brown hair, “What am I gonna do?”

That’s when it hit her, maybe talking to Avocato about the past would be a good idea, deciding to roll with it, she headed for the medical bay. Nightfall had just left, she looked at the younger female as she shut the door.

“Toni? What are you doing here?”

“I want to talk to dad.” Toni replied. “I think, maybe talking about some memories would be a good idea.”

Nightfall nodded, “Of course, though, he might not remember right away.”

“I have to try.”

The woman nodded as she past her, “Good luck, Toni.”

Toni’s breath caught in her throat as she knocked on the door to be polite, she gently opened the door and saw her amnesiac father looking out the window from the bed.

“Hi,” She said, startling him.

“Who... Who are you?” Avocato asked.

She pulled up a chair to sit on, “I’m your daughter, Toni.”

He stared at her for a few moments, “I... I don’t remember.”

Toni frowned, “I know, but, I want to help you try.”

Avocato had a blank expression as he nodded.

She smiled gently, “How about I tell you the story of when we first met?”

He said nothing as she began.

* * *

_The child had been on her own for many days now, left to wander the streets as everyone passed her by without a single smidge of care for her._

_Some even purposely shoved her, or tripped her. She sighed as she decided to go into an alley for shelter, finding a box that was a little bigger than her, she climbed inside as it kept the rain from making her more wet._

_She hugged her legs to her chest as she wrapped her arms around herself, shivering and whimpering._

_Her parents didn’t want her and left her to fend for herself, they didn’t love her, they never have._

_She sobbed quietly as a wave of sadness overcame her, she was about to cry, when... She heard footsteps._

_A shadow appeared in front of the box as she poked her head out to see what it was, she saw a pair of legs, then looked up to see a feline creature in uniform standing over her with a glare. She yelped in fear before retreating into the box once more._

_The person knelt in front of the box with a concerned expression, “I’m sorry, did I scare you?”_

_She nodded, “A-a... A little...”_

_He smiled reassuringly, “I’m sorry about that. Are you by yourself?”_

_Another nod._

_“Where are your parents?”_

_She tensed, trying not to cry in front of a stranger. “They... They didn’t want me...”_

_The feline gasped, “You poor thing.”_

_He held out a hand to her, “I’m gonna take you home with me, okay? We’ll get you dried up and something to eat.”_

_She paused, looking at his furry hand, then... With hesitance, she took it, and he led her out of the box. He didn’t seem threatening anymore._

_“My name is Avocato, what’s yours?”_

_She shook her head._

_“You don’t have a name?”_

_She nodded, tears building up._

_He leaned down and picked her up, holding her securely to his chest._

_“It’s okay, I’m gonna take care of you from now on, I promise.”_

_She sniffed as she snuggled against him, the warmth and heartbeat comforting her as he took her home with him, to her new family._

* * *

“Does that bring back anything?” Toni asked, looking at the teal Ventrexian.

Avocato thought for a long moment before he shook his head, “No... I’m sorry...”

She sighed, expecting this result. “It’s okay... Just rest, alright? I’ll check on you later.”

Toni decided to go to her bedroom, plopping down on the bed before she heard the door open again. It was Little Cato.

“Hey,” He said.

She patted the free space next to her and he got onto the bed, snuggling up against her.

“Did it work?”

Toni shook her head.

Little Cato frowned, “Oh... I’m sorry...”

She looked at him in confusion, “Why? This isn’t your fault.”

He nodded, “Yes it is, I-I should’ve noticed when the bomb was placed on me, I should’ve done somethin-“

She firmly grabbed his arms, “Don’t you DARE say that ever again! You know it as well as I do that there was NOTHING anyone could do!”

Little Cato sobbed quietly as tears started to build, hugging his sister and crying as she hugged him back.

Toni stroked his head, “I don’t know how. But we WILL get dad’s memories back, I promise. I would never let him forget an amazing son and brother like you.”

He looked up at her as he sniffed, “Really?”

She nodded, “Really.”

With that, she gently kissed his head as he snuggled up with her again, a deep purr escaping him.

She chuckled and looked out the window, things would get better tomorrow, or at least, she hoped they would.

**Author's Note:**

> Toni’s hopefully gonna show up in more stories, I just love seeing her be a big sister to Little Cato


End file.
